


Contact Case

by The_Stuckness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inner Babbling, John with Contacts, Love Confession, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Pretty Much a Good Day Gone Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuckness/pseuds/The_Stuckness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and today is the day you become cool. Your best bro, Dave, always says he likes your eyes. Though the sun always puts a glare over your glasses. So now, here you are, staring down at a brand new box of contacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact Case

Your name is John Egbert and today is the day you become cool. Your best bro, Dave, always says he likes your eyes. Though the sun always puts a glare over your glasses. So now, here you are, staring down at a brand new box of contacts. Your dad was kind enough to purchase them for you, saying that you being a teenager will bring new things such as this forward, and that he's proud that you are willing to try new things. If only he knew you were doing it because you secretly love being complimented by your friend. No one will know though, that's not cool. Because you are not a homosexual, and you never will be. You are just overly fond, and you crave the affection that is carved into compliments. 

You open the box of clear discs and read the directions quietly. With a soft hum you put the right one in easily, and then the left. You stare at yourself clearly for the first time without black boxes around your eyes. With quiet admiration you touch your face and smile. Dave was right, this would be cool. Suddenly you want the next hour to go by faster. Never before in your life have you wanted to go to school this bad. Not even when you had that field trip to the river (which honestly was a lot of fun). 

After a few rounds of avoiding your dad in the kitchen you manage to make breakfast and eat it peacefully enough. You stare at the clock and smile happily after finishing your simple morning meal, and rush upstairs to brush your teeth. Staring at the mirror you nod, feeling confident that Dave will finally say you're cool. Rushing down the stairs you say goodbye to your dad and run out the door with your backpack in hand, heading to your bus stop. 

-

Once you get to school you notice a few girls look at you differently than usual and you give a shy smile. This whole contact thing was working better than you had hoped. You walk around the school with your head held high, a smile on your face, and a hop in your step. Your locker is only a few feet from Dave's, but when you go to look over at him a girl steps in your way, saying a happy good morning. You say hi to her and express happiness towards the fact that you're getting talked to, but you really want to see Dave. He is the one you really did this for after all. 

By the time the girl walks away, saying she has to get to homeroom, Dave is already gone from his locker and you frown. You grab a few things from your locker and trudge your way to your homeroom, completely forgetting Dave will be there too. As you walk into the room you're stopped and a familiar red fills your vision.   
“Sup Egdork?” His voice is laced thick, as always and you look up, a flush blooming on your face.   
“D-dave! Hi.” You look away, and then back at him, fighting a beaming grin. He just looks at you, or at least you like to think he's looking at you. You can never really tell with his shades. Then he shrugs.   
“Hey, nice look.” He leans down just a tad (he's not much taller than you) and whispers in your ear. “Can see your pretty big blues clearly now. Like the fog has lifted.”   
You swallow and flush a bit deeper, knowing that he's just trying to get to you. With a small laugh you punch his shoulder. “Thanks! I thought I looked pretty cool.”   
“Yeah, real cool.” The bells rings just then and he turns around, but you know you just saw a smirk playing on his lips as he did. 

\- 

First period was a bitch. All class you kept thinking about how Dave actually said you're cool. You've finally gotten him to say what you've always wanted, but for some reason more than the feeling of success is washing over you. Maybe it was that smirk he gave you, you know that it was there. Dave didn't break his poker face often, but that smirk was clear and distinct. It bothered you. Not in some weird annoyed sense though. It stirred up some weird feelings in your chest. Which was not normal, because you are not a homosexual. You swear you aren't, but that smirk of his was definitely messing with you. 

To distract your wavering heart (which is totally not your fault!) you stare forward at the girl across the room. Her legs are milky white and her blonde hair frames her face, much like Dave. Wait-- did you just compare her to Dave. Okay, this is not okay. You're not gay! You shake your head vigorously just as the teacher calls on you without realizing it.   
“Mr. Egbert, would you please answer this question?” The whole class stares at you as you just shake your head, and then realize your mistake. It's too late to fix it though. “Since it seems he doesn't know anything, how about someone else?” He ignores you and the whole class snickers. God, you just want to sink into your seat. 

Embarrassment takes over you and you raise your hand, asking the teacher if you can go to the bathroom. He doesn't even question you after the odd show you just put on and waves you off, telling you to take a pass. Quickly you sign out to the bathroom and rush out of the room. The way to the bathroom was uneventful, but then you pass the room Dave is in and you feel your face get warm. Wow, is that not normal, you must be getting a cold. You run into the bathroom and into a stall, quickly locking the door. Why is today so weird? All you did was put on contacts... You take a few deep breaths and then unlock the stall. 

You could have sworn you didn't hear anyone come into the bathroom, but right there in front of you was the man of your torture. Dave Strider, was leaning against the wall, his head turned towards you. You know he's looking at you this time, because that same smirk from this morning plays across his lips. He stands up straight and heads towards you, nodding at you in acknowledgment. What acknowledgment? Shit, your face is really hot. Just as he stands a foot away from you he looks back down and that smirk is still there. You just about double over as he speaks to you, even though it's not much, his voice is thick with-- well, you don't know what to call that, but for some reason it's hard to breathe now.   
“Sup, Egdork?” These words are effecting you too much for it being simple and normal. Yeah, you're pretty sure you have a cold. 

You look up at him, pretty sure your face is a bright red. It at least feels like it is. He's looking down at you, and you can almost see up his shades, but he's good. No one ever gets to see a Strider's eyes. Dirk is the same way. Almost as if he can tell you're thinking about other things now he places his palm on your shoulder. His skin is scorching hot even through your shirt. This isn't right. Why is he so hot? A stirring happens in your pants and you blink. No no no, you did not mean figuratively. You meant he's hot. Why won't your dick seem to get the idea that you're not a homosexual??? 

It seems that his hand is wandering, going down your arm dangerously slow. With a hard swallow you look away from him. You don't want to push him away, but... but you're not gay! You know you're not. And so you're confused as to why your netherlands seem to think so. Wow, did you just call them your netherlands? Perhaps you need to escape Dave faster than you thought. He was rubbing off on you. Actually, what's that feeling? Oh, wow. OH... He really is rubbing off on you. He's pressed flushed against your hips and you let out a soft moan. Practically hearing the smirk on his face you just say the only thing that can come to mind right now. “N-No homo.....” 

You think you hear him growl as he pushes you back. For a moment you want to call out, scared of what he's going to do, but you hear him open the supply closet behind you. With an easy push he has you in there, and with a swift backwards kick he has you stuck. The door locking behind you both. You have a feeling he didn't plan that part, but you also have a feeling it's going to help him. This whole situation is screaming homosexual in your face and you take a deep breath. Why don't you care? You're not gay. You should care about this, right? 

He slices up the space with a smooth move, locking your lips together. No, you definitely don't care about this. Screw not being a homosexual. Dave Strider finds you cool, and apparently attractive enough to lock himself in a supply closet with you. You wrap your arms up around his neck and kiss him back, hard, your teeth catching his bottom lip. He chuckles, and damn is it the best thing you have ever heard. His words are light against your mouth. “Calm down, kiss slower, don't be pushy... I'm not going anywhere.” His words have you gasping because damn is he hot. You follow his words precisely and move slower, molding your lips against his, and he's moving back and the whole sensation is much different. 

Your back is up against the wall, and wow how did he do that without you noticing. Maybe it's the tongue practically down your throat. It's exploring your mouth like some khaki wearing adventurer, and it has you moaning for him to do more. The front of your shorts are becoming uncomfortable and his knee finds it way in between your legs, pressing up against the bulge there. You groan softly and roll your hips down and forward against his knee, wordlessly begging for friction. Without you even needing to say something he has his hands trailing down your sides and to the hem of you shorts, undoing the button easily. Wow, he's extremely good at this. He does have a reputation after all. You decide that when you would normally care about such things, you don't. You just want him on you, now. Or in you, in you works. 

His hand snakes it way into your shorts and rubs at your clothed erection, it weeping against the taut fabric. A wet spot is formed against the head of a slime ghost printed on your boxers as his fingers rub at the head of your cock. You're already whimpering and begging for more. You know you won't last long if he keeps this up. It's almost as if he reads your mind and suddenly both your shorts and boxers are stripped off of you (you kicking them off at the ends). Your eyes flutter and you feel your face get hot, your dick just sprung up against your hidden abdomen, and you don't know what to do. Do you touch yourself, or does he touch you? He answers your inner questions, or maybe even vocal, you can't tell if you're talking or not. Long, rough, calloused fingers wrap around your dick and pump once, twice, three times; getting you much larger than a second ago. 

Moaning his name you buck into his hand as it retreats and he pulls at his own pants button. His garments come off easily, exposing a pair of (low and behold) red panties. Their awfully sexual and laced with seductive black. Never before had you thought of Dave wearing panties, but now, it's very likely you will never imagine otherwise. The fabric hugs his hips and pushes down on his straining erection, obviously abused by lack of attention. You nervously reach for it and brush your fingers against the fabric, forcing (more like milking) a low moan from Dave. You buck your hips at this sound and grab him, pulling a sharp gasp from him. 

Quickly he takes your hands and wraps your fingers around the lacey hem of his panties, urging you to remove them. Slowly, almost teasingly, you push them down; exposing his dick inch by inch. Relishing in the thought that you have Dave Strider, dick whore galore in front of you has you speechless. What if you become a whore for the whore? Would that make you worse than him, or better than others? You personally don't know, and don't care. Not too long ago you sworn you weren't gay. But now all you can think of is Dave ravishing you with his lips, teeth, tongue, and swollen cock. It's read at the tip and leaking pre and all you can do is stare. For some reason, you think that this is beautiful. That his dick is beautiful. That he, all together, is beautiful. 

You press your lips against his again, mumbling how perfect he is and how damn sexy he was, and how gay you are for him, and that you want him in you. He was kissing you perfectly fine as you mumbled until the end. Now he's frozen against you, tense as a motherfucker. Perhaps you're going too far. You try to move him away from you, but he presses back against you as sexually as possible and you groan.   
“Dave.... please...” He sighs softly and you blink away tears of possible rejection as you notice he's taking off his shades. Wait what-- Dave Strider is taking off his shades. For you. Because you said you wanted him to fuck you. Does he do this for everybody? 

Once again as if reading your mind he sits his shades down on a shelf and scoffs. “I'm only doing this because I care about you, loser.” You smile softly and rub against him, your cocks making playful contact.   
“Good. I wouldn't want it any other way.” You're overly proud of keeping a solid unwavering voice, and it shows. So Dave rocks against you and you let out a stuttering moan. None of this is fair. But you really, really, don't care. His mouth is at yours again and his tongue is prodding against your lips, you part ways for him and fight for dominance, him ultimately winning just like you want him to. You hear a slight pop and the only warning you get of an intrusion is cold, wet, fingers at the crease of your backside. He's lining his index finger against your pucker and rubs in circles, letting the ice cold lube collect heat. The first breach gets to you, has you moaning his name into oblivion, and has you tightening around his finger so hard he groans in frustration.   
“Calm down Egbert. It might hurt at first, but I promise it'll feel good.” His words automatically have you calming down and you breathe, letting him push to his first knuckle and then the next, curling the finger slightly. It's as if he's looking for something, the way he's curling his finger, and you have no clue what it could be, but white hot light flashes in front of you, though you're sure you're the only one that sees it. Even with it startling you slightly, it was overwhelmingly pleasuring.

“Holy shit... holy shit.... Dave... do that again.” You hear him chuckle again and curl his fingers, brushing against the spot of coiled nerves within you. Your back arches and you sling together tight curses, then developing into whiny moans. He does it again and again, and then you feel a second finger, it's blazing as he pushes it In but when he does he rubs your insides slowly. After a bit of adjusting he's moving his fingers, scissoring them apart to stretch you out and then thrust them in and out, occasionally hitting the bundle of pleasure in you. You're drooling and it's unslightly but you don't care, because it seems that Dave doesn't care. His tongue is back in your mouth, distracting you as he pushes in a third finger, curling all three as he's in as far he can. That spot being pushed against so heavily has you writhing under him and you know he's teasing you, fingerfucking you slowly, only hitting your prostate on slim chances. You swish your hips and push down on his fingers. 

He's pulling his hand away and you nip at his lip. “Dave... please... fuck me....” You cannot believe what you just said. No you cannot, because you're not a homosexual. No matter what you were thinking as that was going on, this is a lie! You're not gay, but you just said that. And he's smiling. Oh god he's smiling and it's sexy but comforting and you only want him to move back against you again. You don't understand these feelings but they're there and they're killing you. Your dick is weeping for attention and your ass is overthrown by the empty feeling the loss of his fingers created. You just keep swishing your hips and whining. You don't care if you aren't gay right now, you don't care about anything. You're being noticed by Dave Strider, and he's here, without his shades, just looking at you with so much lust and yet happiness. You really can't take this anymore so you pull him against you roughly and croak into his ear in what you hope can be a sexy voice. “Dave... I'm not joking... please.” 

He moves quickly after that, ceasing your lips -your words- with a hard kiss. His hands move to your hips and he positions you correctly, pressing his erection to your taint. He whispers a question of readiness against your lips and you nod, feeling him sink his hips forward, pressing into you. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes and wow, wow okay, that's bigger and more painful than his fingers were. How could gay people do this? Ouch damn, you weren't actually ready for that. Dammit hormones, speaking for you. This shit hurts, and he's still sinking in. You ask him if he's done yet, and apparently he's only halfway in. Damn, wow. You were really hoping he would say yes. For some reason six inches seem to be twelve and it's taking forever, but maybe he's just taking his time. You really don't like that, so you push down the rest of the way, crying out and slapping a hand over your mouth. You expected it to hurt, but wow, that stung a lot. And now your thoughts are everywhere except the dick in you. 

Dave seems to stay still for a moment, apparently letting you adjust. You're extremely thankful to him for this. Being gay is apparently very painful. He kisses down your jawline and sucks on on your neck tenderly. You moan into your hand, moving it away to wrap your arms around his lean form. You mumble light words and tell him it's okay to move. He nods and bites down on your skin, lapping at the marks. His hips move slowly at first, pulling away until he's almost completely out, and pushing back in. It's a bit of a sharp pain, but it's dulling a bit. You want to move with him, you really do, but he has you still and he's going so slow it's almost more painful than before. Your dick is weeping against his clothed stomach and wow, you wish you would have stripped that off of him, so you grip your hands into the fabric at his back, and pull it up slowly. He gets the message and moves his hands from your hips and lets you strip him, and then he returns the favor. Yes, that's much better. Skin on skin contact, something you've never imagined, is really something worth craving in this situation. 

Taking advantage of the chance you wriggle your hips, feeling him move inside of you. This drags a moan from your mouth and a bite to your neck. But you don't see the point in worrying. You're in a locked supply closet, in the bathroom no one uses, and Dave is right there. Surely he wouldn't let you be loud if others would hear. At least you hope so. You don't get the time to think much longer though, fore he is thrusting in and out of you at a faster pace, lining red marks along your neck and collarbone. You're writhing and moaning and yeah, more drool is leaking from your lips. He's picking up the speed and one of his hands finds your erection and he pumps it a few times. This gets you to groan and his name is spilling from your mouth and wow is he ever so great. You swear you aren't gay, but Dave Strider is so fucking great. He's giving you so much attention and it's overwhelming you, and your stomach is twisting in hot knots and you know, you just know you won't last much longer but you want to. You want him to keep giving you attention. You whimper that you're close as he rubs the slit of your cock and he groans into the skin of your neck. 

He's telling you it's okay, and that everything is great, and that you're perfect. His words are drowning you in affection and you can barely stand it, you beg for him to let you release and he mouths the word yes into your neck so many times it has you going crazy. You see stars as you yell out his name, and he's groaning yours, and wow he just released in you as you released on him. You're so hot, and this suddenly got very sticky, but he's riding out both of your orgasms and he's holding you close and mumbling soft words that you can't pick up. Your daze is too hard to focus on anything. He slips out of you and his release dribbles out, and you really don't care. Cause damn, did he just make you feel... different. He's grabbing some towels and wiping you both off and you're just slumped against the wall and he's kissing where he can, telling you that you did so good. Where did this come from? You don't know, and you don't want to know... You just whisper the only thing that can come to your dazed, blissed out, mind. “No homo?...” 

You hear him scoff and he kisses your forehead, then your nose, and then seals your lips with his. He's kissing lightly, not as demanding or eager, and it's nice. You kiss back sloppily, too tired to notice he's pulling away. You let him do so and he just smirks at you, fucking smirks. His next words are what get you though. “No John, I love you...” 

Tears go down your face before you even realize it and you're sobbing. For some reason you're really upset, when deep down you've been dying to hear him say that. To whisper it to you at night. Dave Strider loves you. Dave Strider just fucked you in a supply closet. No-- Dave Strider just made love to you in a supply closet. Never before have you been this stupid. All day you've been saying you weren't a homosexual, because well you aren't! But you love your best bro. You know you do. You just nod and put your hands on his cheeks and pull him in for another kiss, mumbling that you love him too as you cry, kiss, and just adore. You love him, you love him, you love him. And he loves you. 

\--

Turns out Dave had a key to that supply closet and he got you out after resting for the rest of the period. He takes you to the nurse and says you fell down the stairs, no matter how many times he has to warn you about them. And the nurse notices your limp (because wow, being gay really did hurt a lot). She lets you lay down and lets him stay with you because it's her lunch period. It's as if he planned this whole thing out. You're quietly thanking every god as she walks out and Dave leans down and kisses you. You kiss back lazily and play with the back of his hair. This whole contacts thing was a great idea. You got some great attention, and a love confession only your deepest parts craved. You may not be a homosexual, but you're definitely 'gay' for this bo-- man. Yes, he's a man. And you love him. 

You're not a homosexual, but you love him so much.


End file.
